No Regrets
by DxCBTR
Summary: James rejected Kendall, and boy is he mad. But what happens when Carlos tries to calm him down and admits that he is in love with him? KENLOS ONESHOT! Rated T for making out. R&R!


"Ya know," I said, looking at Kendall. He looked at me and shot me a dirty look. "You didn't have to be so mean to him."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm only mean when someone makes me mad. And James made me mad!" Kendall shouted. He was mad because he found out James liked Logan instead of him. If only he knew that I liked him.

"Listen." I was usually never this serious, but I had to make Kendall feel better. After all, I do like him a lot. "There will be other people. It's just that James isn't the one for you."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he screamed. I stepped back, scared. He was scaring me. He's never this mad even when Jett tried to kiss his ex, Jo. "James is the one for me. Not Jo, not Camille, not Jett, not anyone! Only James!" That hurt.

I sighed and sat plopped down on the orange sofa, looking up at Kendall. He looked so adorable mad, but I was scared of him. I'm such a wimp, no wonder Kendall doesn't like me. James is tough and brave, well most of the time, but still, he's way braver than lame ol' me. Kendall plopped down next to me and stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just love James."

My face started to heat up. No, I can't be blushing! Kendall will think I like him and be all grossed out! I hid my blush by putting my hands over my cheeks. "It's f-fine." I stammered.

There was a long silence. This felt like the right time to confess. I was so scared of what he was going to say. Will he still be my friend? Will he be cool with it? I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Kendall, I love you." I blurted out. He turned to me, his face full of shock. I instantly regretted what I said and looked down like nothing happened. Kendall put his warm hand of my shoulder. I felt my face heat up again. It was probably as red as a tomato.

He pushed gently grabbed my face and made me face him. It felt weird looking at him. He just looked so adorable shocked with his big eyebrows going up along with his gorgeous hazel eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I needed an answer from him. "Did you say you love me?" he asked, his face red. It's probably because he's embarrassed that a guy like me likes him.

Sweat started dripping down my temples. "S-Sure." I muttered, wanting to die. He probably is going to burst out laughing any second now. But he didn't. Instead, he frowned and looked down sadly. Why? Does he not feel the same? Probably. "You just pity me." He said.

"No!" I cried. "I don't pity you. Kendall Knight, I have loved you since we were 13. I never told anyone this. You obviously don't feel the same though considering you're in love with Ja-" I was cut off by warm lips crashing against mine. My eyes widened. I saw Kendall. Was this happing or was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Ouch.

He stopped before I could do anything. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's cool." I said. "Why did you kiss me?"

**Kendall POV**

I just kissed Carlos. Do I like him? No, I love James! But I felt sparks when I kissed Carlos. It just felt so… right.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

My mouth started to get dry. "Um, I-I don't know." I really did not know. I think I might be in love with Carlos! I can't though! I'm in love with James and he knows that. But I just kissed Carlos. That has to mean something because I can't just kiss someone after yelling at him for loving someone else. Not knowing what I was doing, I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again.

This time, he kissed back. Damn, he was a good kisser. I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I opened my mouth a little. His tongue slithered in my mouth and we fought for dominance and he won! I don't he ever kissed anyone yet so this was surprising. His fingers got tangled in my hair and I moaned. Loud. I felt him push on my chest and I fell back on the sofa, him on top of me.

He started kissing below my lips, to my chin, to my neck. "Carlos…" I moaned. I felt him smirk against my neck as he started kissing it. He was so good. He kissed a few areas on my neck, and he found a spot that made me moan like crazy. He started to suck on it, making me moan loudly. "Mm… Carlos…" I groaned.

Now, it was my turn. I pushed him back on the other end, making me on top of him. I smirked and he just smiled, wanting me to kiss him. I crashed my lips against his, entering my tongue into his mouth. I fought his tongue, but he won again. I started to kiss his neck. He moaned. His moans sounded really sexy. I licked his neck, and found a sensitive area. I started sucking on his neck, and he moaned loud. "Damn, Kendall…" he groaned.

I finished sucking and looked into his eyes. He smiled. "I definitely don't regret this."


End file.
